


The Poet and His Muse

by orphan_account



Series: an idiot's guide to pokémon: galar edition [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spikemuth Gym Leader is under a spell. When he looks at her, he doesn’t doubt the existence of faeries for a second. But, perhaps, he should succumb to her magic, if his sister and friend are to be believed.* Xanthe is ImperiousFox’s trainersona. The fic will mostly revolve around the Piers/Xanthe.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Series: an idiot's guide to pokémon: galar edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Lucky charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperiousFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiousFox/gifts).



Piers was sitting in the dressing room, completely drained after the concert. While normally he would feel energized even after the last accord, today he was demolished. That happened a lot lately, in fact, it happened always when SHE was near him. No, when she was in his line of sight. Piers sighed loudly, and put his head in his hands.

\- It simply cannot go on like this. This is torture. - he said morbidly. Gym Leader received a soft laugh as an answer. He slightly rose his head, to look at the other occupant of the room.

In the corner of the room sat a young man in his twenties, with a small smile on his face. He was dressed in a black and purple hoodie and shorts, that were imitating Piers’ attire color scheme. His light brown hair was shorter in the front, while being left to grow out in the back, resulting in the hairstyle not unlike that of Galar’s champion. His gray eyes, that were hidden behind pillow glasses, danced with amusement. His hands were behind his head, braiding his hair blindly. The man stood up, and moved towards the Spikemuth Star. 

\- Firstly, yes, it can’t go on like this. Secondly, you are being too dramatic, and I’ve known you for more than ten years. Piers, buddy, you’ve done nothing but sigh and moan since you’ve entered the room. At first, I thought that it was ‘cause of me, which would be fair, but you are clearly distressed. What’s goin’ on my big Obstagoon?

\- I am afraid that I am bewitched. Soon, the Fae will take me away. - Piers responded, motioning at the door. His conversation partner gave him a deadpan look.

\- Alright. Piers, for the love of God, explain the situation to me like I have just arrived from my two year journey to Alola. Which is, literally, what is happening here. - the young man was chuckling at the last part, pointing at the traveling bag, that was sitting near the door. Piers laughed himself, standing up and embracing his friend.

\- It’s nice to see you, Clover. Sorry for such a cold welcome. If you have told me of your arrival, I would have given the concert at the later date. 

\- Mhm, and snatch the pleasure of wandering the Galarian wilderness from me? No, thank you, good sir. Now that I got the patented Piers hug, please, tell me your woes. - Clover made a grand gesture with his arms, before taking a nearby chair, and sitting closer to his friend. The Spikemuth Gym Leader, meanwhile, had started his tale.

\- Everything started one week ago. I was walking around the Spikemuth, when I saw her for the first time. She was standing near the group of young trainers, and writing something in her notebook. Her elegant hand was gliding across the page, while her piercing mauve eyes were searching for answers, by analyzing the Pokémons that were running around. Her multi-colored hair was sparkling in the sunlight, falling past her shoulders like a magnificent waterfall. I was entranced, turned to stone on the spot. And when she turned and look at me, with that magical and, oh so beautiful, smile, I knew I was under a spell. There’ s no doubt about it, Clover, who I met that day was no other than Gwraig annwn, and now I’m forever in her servitude. Every time I see her, since that day, I feel my heart stutter at the sight of her. You see, now, why my life is over.

Piers finished his tale by dropping his head in his hands again. Clover, meanwhile, was sitting with the serious expression, fingers lightly tapping on his knees. Finally, he cleared his throat, and addressed his friend.

\- Hey, Piers. You know, how I always joked, that despite you being older than me, you are innocent as a babe? 

Piers looked at his friend with a look of the man who suffered great betrayal. Clover didn’t break eye contact. Piers shook his head.

\- Yes, Clover, I remember. How does it relate to my problem, though?

\- Ah, but you see - answer one more question for me, alright? Have you ever fallen in love with someone?

Piers’ eyes blew wide open, dark blush overtaking his pale face. Clover fell from his chair shortly after, succumbing to laughter.

***

Piers and Clover were standing at the edge of the forrest, with the younger male checking the two bags of berries they’ve collected. Piers was murmuring softly, trying out lyrics for his new song. Clover was cheerfully humming the tune of the song Piers composed when Clover was eleven. Clover stood up, hauling both bags over his shoulders. Despite Piers’s polite protests, they both knew that the youngest of two friends was stronger physically.

When they were younger, Piers was the tallest of the two, but Clover always vehemently declared that thanks to his mother’s genetics, he will, no doubt, grow up spectacularly. Now, standing at 6’3, he was smugly reminding Piers of the fact, from time to time. Not that Piers cared, but he always went along with the playful teasing, never breaking the silly tradition.

With their quest fulfilled, friends started back towards the Spikemuth. They walked in the comfortable silence, both appreciating the moments of peace. Clover enjoyed his friend’s company, in no hurry to tell of his adventures around the world. Piers did the same, catching the moment of silence, in his hectic life of the musician and Gym Leader. 

Suddenly, a memory entered Piers’ mind. He turned to his friend, who was somewhere in the direction of the forrest.

\- Um, Clover. - he asked timidly, like he spoke usually, before becoming a singer and Gym Leader. Clover turned to his talented companion, with smirk on his lips.

\- Yes? What’s with the sudden timidness?

\- I’ve heard you mentioning that you knew Champion Destroyers?

Clover’s smile turned nervous, with all the color leaving his face. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

\- N-no, buddy, I said that in my travels, I somehow was in the same region as them, all the time. Funny, eh? - he gave a forced laugh, pointedly looking away from Piers. Piers, despite not wanting to disturb his friend, was a man on a mission.

\- Yes, you’ve said that. But you also mentioned that you’ve battled Annie Rose once...

\- It wasn’t a battle Piers! She wiped the floor with my fifteen year old ass! - Clover whisper-yelled with haunted look in his eyes.- Like, I know, that I’m a sucky trainer...

\- Clover, no.

-...but it was ridiculous! I’ve had nightmares for days! So, me and my kiddos trained and trained, honing our skills in our travels! And so, we’ve arrived in Alola. There I was planning to have my rematch with Roses.

\- Yes, I remember you calling me. You were planning to battle the Ted Rose. How did that go?

Clover turned his head away from Piers, taking a shaky breath. He turned back, with shaky smile on his lips.

\- Why did you ask me about them? You wanted to know something, right? - seeing the rather dark aura, that surrounded his friend, Piers decided not to push the subject of the Alolan battles. He nodded, before responding to his companion.

\- One member of the Team Yell mentioned that the Faerie Queen was having a friendly conversation with the Roses. I thought , that you could learn more about her, through them.

Clover had a pained expression on his face. After swallowing couple of times, he addressed Piers, his eyes looking straight ahead.

\- Dude, I can, um, always, just, uh, talk to her, y’know? Like ask for her name, and such...I mean, like, The Destroyers don’t remember me, probably, he-hehe... he...at least, I hope they don’t. - the last part was said so softly, that Piers didn’t catch it.

\- No! If it comes to pass, I will be the one to speak to her! I must show her the bravery befitting the Gym Leader... - suddenly he stopped, noticing something in the forrest. Clover followed the direction of his gaze, and saw the “miraculous beauty” as Piers had called her.

She was crouching behind the bush, engrossed into something that was happening in the forrest. Her pen was flying across the pages, lips drawn into the thin line. “ Why is her hair sparkling like that? How is she doing it?” Clover thought, confusion swirling in his mind. He looked to his left, where Piers was doing an impressive imitation of the Shiny Obstagoon. Clover laughed quietly. 

\- Hey, so, gonna go talk to her now?

\- No, she’s clearly occupied with something. I will try another time.

\- Oh, come on. I know that you are always mindful of the others work, but perhaps she can give you a minute... - he trailed off, noticing a familiar blue hair starting to emerge from forrest. - ...oh, you know what? You are right. We mustn’t disturb someone’s research. Let’s return to the Spikemuth.

If Piers noticed his friends heightened pace, he didn’t comment on it.

***

It has been a couple of days since their last journey in the wilderness. Today, Piers was sitting in the camp, waiting for the return of its owner. Clover told him that he had some news, and excitedly asked Piers to come to his camp. So, Gym Leader had done so, always on board with his younger friend shenanigans. Soon, he heard a stampede from a direction of the forrest, and turned to investigate.

There, with a bright smile on his face, was Clover, who was running with a Galarian Zigzagoon in his arms. Clover was flanked by a Grimmsnarl and trainer’s loyal Incineroar - Logi. In a matter of seconds, the cadre was in front of the Spikemuth Champion, with Zigzagoon thrusted into his face. Clover was already chattering, voice raising here and there in excitement.

\- Piers, look, look! This is Piersie, I’ve caught her two hours ago, and she is an absolute sweetheart! Can you believe, that I’ve found her rolling an injured Falinks towards their group? She was helping! While I found it strange, that Falinks weren’t the first to collect their brethren, she was my prime priority...

\- Clover, breathe. - Piers said, smiling fondly. His friend did so, after nodding excitedly. Logi, already familiar with his partner nature, was laughing. The Grimmsnarl, who Piers concluded to be a new teammate, was looking at their trainer in slight confusion. Piersie was content to be held, tongue’s lolled out, and tail waggling. Piers reached out and patted her head.

\- So, this fine lady is Piersie? You have finally fulfilled your dream of naming a Pokémon after me, didn’t you? - Piers asked, a smile on his lips. Clover nodded, before depositing Piersie on the ground, where she started running around the camp. The younger trainer chuckled.

\- Fiery little lass. Anyway, some introductions are in order. - he motioned at Grimmsnarl. - This lad is Volos, we’ve met him yesterday, when Logi and I were walking around.

\- It’s nice to meet you, Volos. It’s good to see you , too, Logi. I see now, why you were so excited, when asking me to come. - Piers said fondly, watching Logi chasing Piersie around the camp, with Volos stationed near Clover, Pokémon’s protectiveness clear as day. Clover’s mouth fell in the “o”- shape at Piers’ comment. Young traveler laughed, and shook his head.

\- Nope, nope and nope! The reason is completely different. I was being a good friend, and tried to solve your problem. - he said, putting his hands on his waist. Piers tilted his head in confusion, before a small blush colored his cheeks.

\- I see. You shouldn’t have, though. You don’t need to waste your time...

\- Hush, you silly. No time is wasted, when it’s for you or Marnie. Now, behold, for I have information of a great importance. - he twirled in place, before throwing his arms akimbo. - I have her name, and possible locations.

\- You do? - Piers asked, a bit too eagerly for his taste. His friend ignored it, starting to speak.

\- Mhm. Her name is Xanthe. Yeah, yeah, a magical name, Piers, let me finish. Anyhow, she is more of a researcher, than a trainer. She is said to hold an amazing amounts of knowledge on Pokémon, and is mostly spending her time on research, when she isn’t socializing. And, she does the latter a lot. She is said to be a guru in social networks, so you may ask Raihan, cause I’m pretty mediocre on this front. Ah,yes! She is, in fact, great friends with Champion Destroyers, so, uh, keep that in mind, I guess. She also knows Allister’s sister, and, hey, wasn’t that a surprise!

\- That is...a lot of information. How did you learn all that in just two days?

\- I have my ways. Besides, I was personally invested, so my motivation skyrocketed. So, when are we making our first step?

\- We? You are putting yourself into the equation?

\- Of course, you silly goose! I’m gonna help you, every step of the way. And hey, you are woo-ing the Faerie Queen, you need to have some magic on your side. And did you forget?

He leaned close to Piers, mischievous smile on his face.

\- Clovers tend to bring good luck.

****


	2. Wishful lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers plans to start his romantic journey, giving it his all. His friend is happy to lessen his burden.

Piers was pacing the scene, brows drawn in the concentration. With rehearsal ending half an hour ago, he still hadn’t left. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. It was followed by the sound of quick small steps, and, by the time he turned to the door, Piersie was excitedly running around him. Piers’ gaze didn’t stop at the Zigzagoon, going immediately in the direction of the door. The person he was waiting for was nearing him with an apologetic smile.

\- Good day, Piers. I decided to come early, but it seems that you’ve still waited for me. 

\- No, don’t apologize, Clover. You’re early, my restlessness comes from different reason. I have a plan in mind, but I’ll need your help.

\- A plan? A plan of what? Ah! Please, proceed, I get it.

\- I plan to hold a concert in three days. I would’ve sent her an official invitation, but I don’t want to bring unnecessary attention to her. I don’t want her to feel pressured into the decision, or suffer negative reaction when she rejects...

\- If she rejects.

\- ...my invitation. So, do you know someone who can find her hastily and deliver the message and the ticket?

Clover stayed silent for a bit, impressed with confidence his friend exuded. His eyes had a determined glint, his posture befitting the renowned Pokémon trainer. Musician’s friend closed his eyes, pretending to ponder the question. Few seconds later, he opened them, giving Piers a lop-sided smile.

\- Why, the prime candidate stands before you.

\- Are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you...

\- I’m used to traveling. Furthermore, I’ve mentioned the fact that I always have time for you and Marnie like a million times. So, hand over the ticket, and I’ll be off.

\- Right away?

\- Naturally! Gonna camp in the wilderness, Piersie might find new friends again. Besides, I’ll do everything quickly. I know her appearance, know her name, her basic activities. There is also a constant hint in her social media accounts.

Piers nodded, retrieving the ticket out of his jacket’s pocket, and giving it to his friend. Clover took it, carefully placing it into his backpack. He gave a mock salute, and turned on his heels. He moved to the door, throwing “See ya.” over his shoulder. Piersie, who was bouncing around the room during the conversation, faithfully ran to her trainer’s side. When the pair had left, Piers’ shoulders slumped slightly. For all of his bravado, he still had a problem in need of the solution. He still hadn’t finished the song he wanted Xanthe to hear. While he did have a lot of songs to choose from, they written before he saw her. They weren’t hers, only his. 

He sat on the edge of the scene, lacing the fingers under his chin. He wondered if she even remembered him, if she remembered the day their eyes met. He shook his head, determination coursing through him. “ She might reject the offer, she might hate the song, but I need to do this. I need to know if there’s a possibility, if only for myself.” He stood up, going to his room. He still had a song to finish.

***

Two days have passed. Piers has spent them training for the upcoming Challenge, and in preparations for the concert. There were minor hiccups here and there, but nothing unsolvable for his team-mates and him. For now, there was nothing to despair over, and he was thankful for that.

Sadly, there was something to worry over in other aspects of his life. While Clover had finished his part of the plan (hearing his cheerful voice over Rotom two hours ago was nice), Piers couldn’t feel proud about himself. He still hadn’t finished the song, and he only had twenty three hours before the concert. 

And here he was, sitting under the tree near the lake, with lyrics notebook in his lap. The pages were filled with scratched out words and random verses. Piers was frustrated, brows furrowed in anger. Lining through another attempt, he set his pencil and notebook aside, lying back on the grass. Earlier, he might have thought about the stains, but now he was too irritated to think about it. Nothing was enough for the ending, and even the chorus sounded bland and fake. He sighed, closing his eyes, and trying to distance himself a bit.

He remembered his yesterday’s conversation with Marnie over Rotom. Her eagerness to compete in the Challenge and show off her team-mates. Her voiced concern over him, and excitement about seeing Clover. He remembered Clover’s call, and fast-paced recounting of the last two days. His travel through wilderness, bare-fisted brawl with the Bewear, that resulted in the additional member of his crew. His detailed report on “the promising kids” he met. 

Then, he remembered Her. The number one reason for the upcoming concert. The flowing mystery, who was forcing his heart to stutter, even without being near him. Someone who he wanted to impress, someone he wanted to know better. The woman who could become his muse...

His eyes flew open, smile splitting his lips. He sat up, hands quickly grasping the items he discarded earlier. Opening a clear page, he wrote a name for a song that was already written in his heart. His pencil flew over paper, words easily flowing into the reality.

A story of a villager, who calmly lived his life, content with his lot. A villager, who saw something incredible, while working in the forrest one day. A tale of curiosity, and timid desire for something new and enchanting. A tale of the dream, that he found a courage to voice during one moonlit night. 

Two hours later, Piers was running to the concert venue, his hand firmly grasping the notebook. He felt relieved and elated, small smirk still present on his face. He didn’t know what tomorrow will bring. He didn’t know if his song will reach Xanthe, or it will remain an empty letter. He didn’t dare to hope that they meet face to face and talk, afterwards. There was one thing he knew for sure, though. 

This song was Hers.

***

If Clover learned something in the day of traveling with Xanthe, it was that he could never feel only one thing around her. Amusement was always mixed with confusion, awe was mixed healthy dose of exasperation. He was also certain, that they could become great friends. However now, with their destination still out of their view, he was feeling equally amused and irritated.

\- You are pulling my leg. Yes, Logi and I are fist-fighting occasionally, and that does help to lift his spirits. But Volos never once displayed a desire to do the same.

\- And I am telling you, Clover, that it was backed up by one of the recent researches. All I ask of you is to confirm it with your companion. 

Clover rolled his eyes, before looking behind him. Volos was walking two steps behind, slowly lifting Piersie up and down, like some kind of weights. Clover called out to him.

\- Volos, buddy. If we, hypothetically, were to have a duel one-on-one, back at the camp, would you enjoy it?

Pokèmon’s face lit up, head bobbing up and down excitedly. Clover’s jaw unhinged. Shaking his head, he stuttered out next question.

\- Why didn’t you say so earlier? I thought you weren’t interested.

Volos caught Piersie in one hand, using the other to scratch his cheek. He looked really embarrassed. “ He...he was just shy?” Clover’s mind supplied. He turned to, now laughing, Xanthe. Her eyes were filled with amusement.

\- There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, my friend. You’ve met each other a week ago, it’s natural for him to be shy around you, especially with your loyal Incineroar present. That’s alright, now you know more about your companion.

He nodded, while she patted his back comfortingly. The rest of the way to the the venue was spent in Clover’s impromptu tour of Spikemuth. 

Arriving at their destination, they quickly bypassed the crowds, flashing their tickets, and using the extra entrance door. They’ve arrived a bit early, with couple of minutes left to spare. Xanthe was looking giddy, constantly looking around for someone. Clover was watching her, simply confirming his theory.

For all of her mysteriousness, Xanthe was easy to read, when something piqued her interest, or was dear to her. She was happy to tell about her “precious kids” or play with them. She giddy at the site of any Pokèmon she found interesting. And, she certainly was interested in Piers. Every time Clover as much as alluded to his friend, Xanthe’s attention was on him. Every bit of information was absorbed, the previous subject forgotten. Clover wasn’t stupid to jump to conclusions based on that, but her interest was obvious.

Lights dimmed, signaling the start of the concert. The crowd exploded in cheers, the moment Piers stepped on the scene. Clover smiled, side-eyeing the guest of honor. Her mauve eyes were glued to the scene, sparkling the same way as Piers’, when they last talked of her. Piers greeted the public, jumping straight into the performance. First two songs were familiar to Clover, being written by Piers before Clover’s journey to Unova. That didn’t deter Xanthe, who was trying to sing along the lyrics, after hearing them once. Dark-type trainer couldn’t discern how well she was doing, but he had an idea that it was good enough. Songs that followed were sometimes unfamiliar, clearly written when he was away.

Clover was listening closely, trying to discern the new, “Xanthe’s” song. But, even then, he was mostly enjoying his friend’s talent. Xanthe was the same, and if her smile was a tell enough, Piers didn’t need the special song. Xanthe definitely had a crush on Piers, and that was a good enough start in Clover’s eyes.

Suddenly, the music subsided, Piers stopping his performance. He licked his lips, ran a hand through his locks, and addressed his auditory.

\- I hope that you are all enjoying today’s evening. Today, there is a surprise for all of you. I composed a new song, and I hope that you’ll like it. I called it- “ The wish upon the Fairy stone.”

The music picked back up, but there was a ballad motif to it. The song sounded more like a ballad itself. Clover almost did a spit take, upon realizing just what his friend was doing. “ This fool wrote a fairy-tale for her. What a goddamn sap.” He looked at Xanthe, expecting anything. What he saw, however, almost forced him to jump in joy.

Xanthe’s eyes were shining, face split into a radiant smile. Her sparkling hair basically illuminated the section the crowd. Her whole expression was tender, blush coloring her cheeks. 

Clover turned away, feeling as if spying on something private. He wanted to laugh, or sing with his friend. “No, it isn’t a simple crush. What a couple of sappy dolts- being this in love after one fleeting meeting.” He shook his head fondly, finally catching Piers’ eyes for a second. He definitely hoped that this chance they have won’t go to waste. His friend did, after all, get his wish granted by a “Fairy Stone”.

***


End file.
